Two-bit to the rescue
by Lovetoread75
Summary: Two-bit is forced to straighten up his ways and in the process he finds himself a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice summer evening in Tulsa Oklahoma. It was warm, but not too hot. A nice summer breeze was pleasant and refreshing. In this nice weather Ponyboy went for a run to practice for track.

As Ponyboy was passing by Two-Bit's house, he saw Two-bit sitting on the front porch with a brown paper bag on his lap.

"Hey Two- bit," Pony yelled, and was going to keep running but something in Two-Bit's expression caught his attention. Two- bit didn't respond. He just took out a beer bottle out of the bag and took a sip.

"Hey is everything ok?" Pony yelled, concern in his voice. He stopped running and started walking towards where Two-bit was sitting. Two-bit didn't respond again and hung his head. By then Pony was sure something was wrong. He walked up to Two-bit.

"Is something wrong?" Pony asked again wiping sweat off of his face. Two-bit took another sip of his beer then looked at Pony, and there was such hopelessness in his eyes. Then he cleared his throat and said, "My mom lost her job."

"Oh," Pony said looking down feeling uncomfortable, "I am sorry man, can she get another one?" He said, sitting down next to Two-bit, hope in his voice.

"It'd be a while," Two-bit replied, swallowing hard. "Who is gonna hire a greaser and she doesn't have education. She's gonna get unemployment for a few months but that's it. Do you know what that means?"

"No," Pony shook his head.

"I gotta get a job. I finally graduated High School, but I wasn't expecting to get a job so soon. And I have no idea what I want to do. I need a real job not just a bus boy or something." Two-bit said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, is there anything you had in mind?" Pony asked carefully.

"Yeah kind of," Two-bit replied staring off to the distance, his voice quivering so slightly. Pony looked at him expectantly, "what?" He asked prompting Two-bit to speak.

"Don't laugh," Two-bit said in a very serious tone of voice, still staring into the distance and avoiding Pony's gaze, "but I'd like to be an EMT."

"EMT?" Pony smiled a little in spite of himself.

"I said don't laugh," Two-bit furrowed his eyebrows and took a sip of his beer.

"Then what's the problem?" Pony asked, trying to meet Two-bit's gaze. He felt really bad for his friend, and the least he could do was to listen and maybe give some advice, "if that's what you want, go for it." Pony added.

Two-bit gave him a look that said 'you don't' get it.' "It costs money to study for that," he stated the obvious.

"Oh," Pony said thoughtfully, "I didn't think of that." Two-bit gave him a look that said 'Pony isn't using his head what else is new.'

"My mom got some savings," Two-bit continued quietly, "said she'd spend it on EMT training if I promise to take it seriously and don't screw up, but I feel bad taking the money." Pony was thoughtful for a moment.

"I think you'll make a great EMT," he said smiling, "and you can repay your mom once you start working." Two-bit sighed, "How can you be sure I'll be good at it. What if I'd be lousy at it and get fired on the first day or something?"

"Oh c'mon that ain't gonna happen," Pony reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. Two-bit sighed heavily again.

At this moment the door opened, and Mrs. Matthews appeared in the doorway. She looked distressed and her eyes were red like she was crying. "Keith, dinner's ready," she said, then noticed Pony. "Oh, hi Ponyboy would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you Mrs. Matthews, but I better get going," Pony replied as politely as possible. Two-bit looked up at her, "I ain't hungry ma," he said.

"Oh you got to eat something, you haven't eaten anything all day."

"Fine, fine," Two-bit said annoyance in his voice, getting up. Mrs. Matthews looked sideways at the bottle Two-bit was holding in his hand.

"Oh," she shook her head in disapproval, "I told you not to drink too much." Two- bit didn't bother to reply to that but went ahead and took another sip of his beer. Pony felt awkward. "I see you around Two-bit," he said, "you too Mrs. Matthews," he said awkwardly, taking a few steps backwards and then exiting.

"Say hi to your brothers for me," Mrs. Mathews called after him.

"Thank you, I will." Pony replied walking away.

Two weeks passed by. Two-bit started taking the EMT course. There was quite a lot of studying involved and he was feeling apprehensive not knowing if he'd be able to handle it. He was sitting at his desk tapping his fingers nervously, anticipating getting his textbook and other materials for the course. So he was just sitting there when the door opened and he saw _her_. His jaw dropped, and he couldn't help it but stare.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Nelson I'll be your instructor," _she_ said. "Today you'll get your materials for the course," she smiled. She was young, though probably a few years older than Two-bit, but that only added to the appeal. She was tall with broad shoulders and narrow waist. She had shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. Two-bit was almost drooling. She went desk by desk giving out the textbooks and other materials. When she got to Two-bit's desk he held his breath.

That night after dinner at the Curtis Two-bit was telling the guys for the 10th time how beautiful Ms. Nelson was. "Shit I don't even know her name, and she probably got a boyfriend. How am I gonna ask her out? What am I gonna do? I'm never dumbstruck by a chick, but this is different." He was saying while pacing back and forth in the Curtis living room.

"How are you gonna study man?" Soda chuckled, "you'll be distracted by the girl." "I guess I better get my shit together Two-bit replied, "I can't screw - up my mother is paying for this. Besides," he smirked, "I bet Ms. Nelson would like a good student."

Soon Two-bit was leaving.

"Let us know how it goes man," Soda chuckled again.

"Will do man," Two-bit replied as he left.

The truth was he had no idea how he was going to impress Ms. Nelson or how he was going to ask her out. He never had problems getting girls, but those were the girls from downtown, girls that would go out with a different guy each week. This was different. Ms. Nelson was not like that Two-bit could just tell.

He decided to get on good terms with her first. He studied the material really well and raised his hand in class, which was so different from the way he acted in High School. In High School he never studied, and always tried to pull some pranks on the teachers like gluing the teacher's chair or setting the fire alarm off. He acted totally different here. He still didn't know Ms. Nelson's first name, and it was driving him crazy.

He was able to keep this up for a week, and then he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to ask her out. She had office hours after class, and Two-bit showed up at her office.

The office was simply decorated. There was a desk and a chair across from it, and a green table top lamp on the desk. A poster on the wall caught Two-Bit's attention. It was a frying pan with a fried egg in it, and underneath it said "This is what drugs do to your brain," Two-bit wondered briefly if that's also the case with beer, but dismissed the thought right away.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Nelson. "Hi Mr. Matthews," she greeted smiling but she seemed surprised to see him. "Do you have a question, you seem to grasp the material pretty well, please take a seat." She was wearing a silk white blouse, a silver necklace with a small emerald that brought out the color in her eyes was dangling from her neck. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she looked really cute.

Two-bit took a deep breath, willing himself to speak, "Yeah, I have a question," he said clearing his throat and not taking the seat.

"What is it?" She seemed a little impatient. She was writing something or filling out some form and now she put that aside and was looking directly at Two-bit.

"Would you… um, maybe you'd like to go for a coke with me sometime?" Two-bit stumbled over his words. His palms were sweaty, and he felt the need for air. He hated being like that. He had never been nervous because of a girl before.

"You are asking me out on a date?" For a second she looked surprised, but then she was trying to stifle a laugh. "You see Mr. Mathews," she was trying not to laugh, "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen," Two-bit replied reluctantly, but looking her right in the eyes.

"You see," she replied in an amused tone of voice, like the whole thing was a joke or something. "I'm twenty-three, and I don't date younger men, especially my students."

"But… I'm very mature for my age," Two-bit croaked, feeling the beads of sweat form on his forehead. Of course that was totally untrue. If Two-bit was anything he was less mature for his age - what's with Mickey Mouse and all, but she didn't need to know that did she.

"Is that all?" she asked next, sounding annoyed. Two-bit was bummed. He started walking towards the door, then turned around abruptly – "no it's not all if you must know."

"What else?" she said picking up the papers she had been working on before to let him know that the conversation was over.

"What is your first name?" Two-bit blurted out before he could stop himself. She gave him a long intense look. "If _you_ must know, it's Christina," she replied reluctantly. Two-bit started walking towards the door again, but he couldn't just let it go. He turned around again and said looking her right in the eyes "oh, c'mon don't be like that Christina," he wanted to add baby, but stopped himself in time. "You don't know what you are missing."

Suddenly her facial expression changed to anger and she got up from her seat and was now just glaring at Two-bit. "Look, I said no, can you take a hint?" she spoke up, "now please leave. I'm sure there are other students who actually need to see me."

But Two-bit just would not take no for an answer. "I bet you are gonna change your mind Christina once you get to know me better," he said opening the door and leaving. Christina, he thought to himself that's a nice name. At first he felt bad because of rejection, but he has always been an optimistic guy. Right away he started thinking of a plan how to change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is the next chapter. It's a little out there, but give it a read:) Oh, and if somebody doesn't know what EMT is, it stands for emergency medical technician. Basically they are the guys that show up when someone calls the ambulance.**

That night all the guys were at the Curtis playing a game of poker, but Two-bit was out of it. He was too preoccupied to pay attention to the game. He was not watching his cards, and was losing every game. He seemed distracted and put the wrong cards on the table a couple of times. Finally Steve got fed up – "spill it," he said to Two-bit giving him an 'I know something is wrong' look.

"Oh, it's nothing." Two-bit tried to wave him off. He was too embarrassed to say that he was rejected. Then Soda piped in, "something is wrong," he said, "You are not watching your cards."

"It's nothing," Two-bit said again. Soda gave him a thoughtful look, "it wouldn't have to do with your mystery woman would it?" he laughed folding his cards.

"No," Two-bit said, then all of the sudden threw his cards on the table, got up from his seat and started pacing the room, "she turned me down man," he said bitterly, "she turned me down."

"Figures," Steve snorted.

"Shut up," Two-bit glared at him. Steve was only playing, but Two-bit's glare was dangerous.

"What am I going to do? I really like this chick." He sounded desperately hopeless. "Ok, I know," Soda spoke up, putting away the cards.

"What?" Two-bit sighed and stopped in the middle of the room. There was now a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"Why don't you send her flowers or chocolates or flowers **and** chocolates." Soda smiled, "chicks dig stuff like that."

"I dunno," Two-bit shrugged, "it ain't like it's Valentine's Day or nothing."

"Trust me," Soda said getting up from his seat as well and turning to Two-bit to face him, "I know what I'm talking about. And besides what do you got to lose, she already turned you down."

"You really think it's gonna work?" Two-bit asked hesitation in his voice.

"I think there's a good chance it will." Soda replied honestly.

"Ok, I guess I'll try it," Two-bit sighed again. Then he rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked scowling. Two- bit's face turned slightly red – "I gotta get to the florist before they close for the night." Soda laughed in response, "You better run, man" he chuckled plopping down on the couch. Two-bit didn't bother responding to that, and just left slamming the door behind him as always.

The next day Two-bit was in class as usual. Ms. Nelson looked as beautiful as ever, and it made it hard for Two-bit to concentrate. That and he was waiting for the flowers to arrive.

About fifteen minutes before the end of the class there was a knock on the door. Here we go Two-bit thought feeling the blood rush to his temples. Ms. Nelson opened the door.

"Delivery for Ms. Nelson," the delivery boy said, placing a small vase with the bouquet in her hands. "Ms. Nelson right?" He asked just to make sure. She nodded. The bouquet was beautiful. It was twelve roses all of different colors: red, yellow, white, pink, purple. Ms. Nelson seemed confused and unsure of what to do. The delivery boy smirked and winked at her. "Whoever sent this must have some taste." with that he left.

Still unsure Ms. Nelson carried the vase and put it on her desk. She had no idea who the fowlers were from. The students looked as curious as she was, and one of them started clapping. The rest followed, making Ms. Nelson blush. Then she noticed a little cared attached to the vase. She opened it and it said

"You are beautiful beyond description.

Too wonderful for the words.

You are beautiful beyond description.

Like nothing ever seen or heard."

Two-bit remembered those words from an old song. Ms. Nelson's eyes moved quickly from line to line and then the signature. It was signed "yours truly, Two-bit Matthews." She was appalled, but at the same time she was a little flattered and the bouquet was beautiful she had to admit.

Two-bit was trying to watch her facial expression, but he couldn't tell if she was mad or not. She raised both her hands motioning for everyone to stop clapping. For the rest of the class she was trying to carry on as nothing had happened, and Two-bit couldn't wait till the end of the class so he could talk to her. He felt really apprehensive, but at the same time he felt a rush of adrenaline anticipating that she would say "yes" this time. Needless to say he wasn't listening to anything she was teaching the class. He was sitting tapping his fingers impatiently.

Finally the class was over. Two-bit waited till everyone was out, and walked up to Ms. Nelson's desk. He cleared his throat, "so how'd you like the flowers?" Two-bit asked not knowing what else to say. She glanced at him hesitation in her eyes. "They are beautiful," she said, and Two-bit smiled thinking he got it this time, "So how do you feel about going for a coke with me?" he swallowed hard. She gave him a long stare.

"The flowers are nice and everything, but I told you I'm not interested." Then she paused and added "what's Two-bit?" curiosity in her voice.

"Huh?" Two-bit asked. He spaced out trying to recover from the rejection.

"On the card it says Two-bit."

"That's my real name," he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"So it's your nickname or something?" she smiled. She looked so damn good Two-bit thought. He could hardly control himself.

"You can say that." He replied to answer her question.

"C'mon," Two-bit pleaded, walking up closer to her and meeting her gaze, "one date. If you don't want to hear from me ever again after that I'll leave you alone, I promise." She hesitated a moment which Two-bit took as a good sign. Then she looked him straight in the eyes and said one word Two-bit really didn't want to hear –"No." Two-bit's heart sank, but he noticed her hesitation when he was talking before, and that gave him some hope. He felt if he pushed a little more he'd get through to her. In the meantime she gathered her papers and started walking towards the exit, leaving the vase with the flowers on the desk.

"C'mon you gotta go, I have to lock up," she said to Two-bit, and he slowly trudged and exited the classroom.

The next day after class Two-bit decided to wait for Christina outside. He was determined to get his way. It was raining, and he didn't have an umbrella, yet he waited on the front porch under the roof. She had office hours after class he remembered. So it'd be a while, but he was determined to wait.

Finally she exited the building. She was going to pass him by, but he stopped her. "Ms. Nelson, Christina let me take you out, just give me a chance. You won't regret it." She passed right by him the expression of determination on her face. She proceeded to her car and got in.

"I've been waiting for you all this time under the damn rain, don't it mean something?" She was still sitting in the car not moving, then she got out frustrated and slammed the car door. Her car wouldn't start Two-bit realized.

"Let me give you a ride home." He yelled catching up with her.

"That won't be necessary, I'll take the bus." she replied, and she sounded annoyed. Two-bit hung his head and trudged towards his car disappointed.

The next day Two-bit got to class early as Nobody was there yet, and the classroom door was locked. Two-bit was standing in the hallway waiting. His looked at the bulletin board on the wall. There was a flier that said "Office assistant waned. Must be organized and good answering the phones. If interested call 337-6320." Two-bit read the flier out of boredom. Then an idea dawned on him. He can be an office assistant. That meant he could be closer to Christina and convince her to go out with him.

Two-bit could hardly wait till the end of the class so he could call about the office assistant job.

During t a short interview Two-bit managed to act charming and polite. He smiled a lot and said that he was organized and could mage answering the phones and filing paperwork. He was hired on the spot. He couldn't believe his luck.

The office consisted of one big room with the area for the copy machine, filing cabinets and a reception desk for the office assistant. Then there were four smaller rooms for the instructors. Two-bit's job was to answer the phones for all of the instructors, scheduling appointments and writing them in their calendars. He was also supposed to help them all with filing and copying paperwork and keeping their offices tidy. It was also an unspoken rule that he'll be the one to make coffee for everyone.

The next day after class Christina went to her office as usual. On the way to her office she almost bumped into Two-bit. Not again, she thought and said to Two-bit "If you are here to bother me again, you are wasting your time. I got nothing to say to you," she sounded tired.

"I ain't here to see you," Two-bit replied grinning widely.

"Then why are you here?" She asked confused.

"I work here now," Two-bit grinned again. The expression on her face was priceless. Two-bit could hardly keep a straight face. "I work here he repeated." "Wait you are the new..."

"Yep, I'm the new office assistant, do you need anything?" he grinned again. She didn't say anything else and went inside her office, mumbling "that's just what I needed," under her breath and closing the door behind her. Two-bit smiled to himself, this was going to be fun he could tell already.

The next morning before class Christina was in her office, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. Two-bit opened the door, and stuck his head in. "Would you like some coffee?" he said as innocently as he could muster. She was annoyed but she needed her caffeine. So she nodded reluctantly.

"What's that?" he asked grinning slyly, making her actually say it.

"I'll have some coffee," she replied sounding strained.

"Sure thing, how would you like it?" he said casually, enjoying the moment.

"Strong," she replied, "four sugars and cream." She wasn't looking at him. Instead she was staring in some book that was opened in front of her on the desk.

"Four sugars," Two-bit gave it a whistle, "Somebody is getting a sugar rush."

In a few minutes he appeared in the doorway again a coffee mug in hands, "here you go," he put the mug on Christina's desk. He waited for her to take a sip. "Don't I make the best coffee?" he said in the same innocent tone of voice. She rolled her eyes, then cleared her throat as if telling Two-bit that he should go. He got the message, and turned around and started walking away.

After class Christina went back to her office. Two- bit was already there. She was getting sick and tired of seeing him. She needed to know her appointments for the day, and she hated the fact that Two-bit was in charge of scheduling them. She didn't want to ask him. As he saw her walk in, Two-bit got up from his seat and reported "You have 2:00 appointment, and 2:30, then you are free, then you have another one at 3:30." He looked and sounded like a soldier reporting to his superior or something.

"Thanks," she forced herself to say, passing by him and going into her office. She didn't like this one bit.

"No problem," Two-bit called after her, sitting back down.

Christina's door was opened a crack and in about half an hour Two-bit stuck his head in her office again. She didn't say anything just looked up at him question in her eyes.

"Um, Christina, I mean Ms. Nelson, do you have any paperwork for me to file or copy?" He sounded too eager.

"No," she said reluctantly. The thing was she had some paperwork to file, but she didn't want to ask Two-bit to do it. She decided to do it herself. She stapled the papers, and went into the reception area right to the filing cabinets. The thing was though she had no idea where anything goes. She tried to figure it out which files the papers go into, but she couldn't find the right file. She glanced at Two-bit, she didn't really want to ask him, but she had no choice. He was sitting at his desk a small radio next to him playing some Elvis song and he was humming along. She gave him a long stare. He noticed her looking. "Is something the matter?" He looked at the papers in her hands.

"Yes, I was … I was just wondering where these go," she said looking down.

"Oh don't worry about it, I got this," Two-bit rushed to say taking the papers out of her hands. He sounded overconfident, like he was just waiting for the opportunity to embarrass her like that.

"Lemme know if you need anything else," Two-bit said, his eyes beaming.

Over the next two weeks this situation repeated. Christina tried to do things herself, but had to ask Two-bit. And she had to admit that he made the best coffee. She was really annoyed by the situation, but all the other instructors loved Two-bit. They were always telling her good stuff about him. So she couldn't complain and get him fired. He tried to annoy her as much as he could. He always stuck his head and asked her if she needed anything filed or copied. He was always using the copy machine when she needed it, and he was always humming, which annoyed the hell out of her. And on top of that she always bumped into him in the hallway.

Each of the instructors had their own mailbox in the office, and Two-bit always left small chocolates in Christina's mailbox. She picked them out reluctantly and threw them directly into the garbage, a couple of times right in front of Two-bit, hoping that he would stop when he sees that. He was hurt deeply, but didn't stop.

One day Christina needed a bunch of papers copied. As usual she didn't want to ask Two- bit, and was determined to make the copies herself. For once Two-bit wasn't using the copy machine. She started making the copies. Two-bit saw that "please allow me, you have better things to do," he said eagerly as always, walking up to her.

"Oh, that's all right, I got it under control," she replied dryly, not looking him directly in the eyes.

The phone rang, and Two-bit went to get it. She continued to make the copies when one of the papers got stuck and she got a paper jam. She tried to open the machine to remove the paper that got stuck, but she turned some knob and it fell off of the machine. Oh God, I broke it, she thought. She continued fussing with the machine - opening certain compartments and trying to remove the paper that got stuck. Two-bit saw what was going on, but didn't volunteer to help this time since she was so rude to him before.

Finally, she had to swallow her pride and had no choice but to ask him. Frustrated she slammed the cover of the copy machine. She walked up to Two-bit's desk, and he pretended not to see her, writing the appointments times in the calendar for one of the instructors. She cleared her throat, but he didn't look up.

"Um… Mr. Matthews, Keith," she said and paused, "can you … um take a look at the copy machine I got a paper jam." He finally looked up.

"I thought you said you got it under control," he said sounding cold. She glared at him not saying anything.

"All right I'll take a look just give me a second." He continued writing something down in the calendar. She went back to the machine sheepishly, waiting for Two-bit. She hated this - having to depend on him. In a few minutes Two- bit got to the machine.

It seemed that he knew exactly which part of the machine to open and remove the paper. "Here you go," he said sounding all business like, giving her the paper he just removed.

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

"Any time," Two-bit said curtly, "but you should've just let me do the copying." Her face turned red. What was he saying? Was he implying that she was incapable of such a simple task as making a few photocopies? Frustrated she went back to her office. She was annoyed at Two-bit, but at the same time she had to admit that he was growing on her. She liked his persistence and was flattered and the chocolates in the mailbox was a nice move and the way he acted confident and all.

As she was thinking that, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Christina said. Two-bit walked in with a glass of water in his hand. "Don't' mind me," he said simply to Christina and smiled. Then he started watering the plants that were in the room, while humming some song. She was losing her patience.

"All right," she finally snapped.

"What's that?" Two-bit turned his attention from the plants to her.

"I'll go with you, but just one date."

He now turned all the way to face her gripping hard on the glass in his hand. He was silent for a second flustered, but then got back to his old sly self. He smirked slyly at her. "I knew you'd come around Christina," he emphasized her name, "you are not gonna regret it I promise you," he said and winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we are on after we get out of here," Two-bit said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling widely.

"Fine," she nodded.

"I know just the place. It's on the Ribbon almost on the West side, it's Ricky's. Then later we can catch a movie."

"Ricky's? I know that place, are you even allowed there you are underage?" she smirked a little saying that, rubbing it in that he was younger.

"Oh baby," he replied unfazed by her comment, flashing her a smile and taking out his billfold, "take a look at this." He proceeded to take out a fake ID which gave his age as 21. "Check this out, neat huh?" he chuckled. She didn't say anything just gave him a look that said 'whatever you say.'

For the rest of the day Two-bit was giddy. He could hardly wait till the end of the day. He was also glad that he was being paid for his work there so he could actually afford to take Christina out. He wouldn't be able to otherwise since his mom lost her job and all.

Finally it was time to leave. Two-bit walked Christina to his car and opened the door for her like a gentleman. He didn't feel too hot right then, because his car was beat up and all, but he had no choice. It would have to do.

The ride was a little awkward. Christina was sitting quietly sinking deep into her seat. Two-bit tried to break the ice by telling a few jokes to which she just smiled politely and didn't say anything.

They got to the place, and the bouncer at the entrance asked for their IDs to which Two-bit proceeded to give his fake ID proudly. They were let in. The place was pretty crowded. The hostess asked where they'd like to sit, and Christina pointed to a table in the corner.

The place seemed nice enough and cozy - the lights were dimmed, and it felt relaxing. There was an area for playing pool and space for dancing. The band wasn't there yet though. Two-bit and Christina took a seat and ordered food.

"What are you drinking?" He asked her, looking over the list of drinks on the menu.

"I don't drink that much but I'll have a glass of wine." Christina said, taking out her wallet. Two-bit saw that and protested "you are not paying, I got it," he said proudly. Wine was expensive, and Two-bit once again was glad that for once he had the money. He ordered whisky for himself.

"So did you grow up here in Tulsa?" Two-bit asked, cutting his steak. She nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

"Wait, you live on the West side," he smiled knowingly "'cause I know everyone on our turf, and besides you don't look like a greaser."

"Oh no," she frowned. "I'm not filthy rich. I live on Broad Street."

"It's a pretty good neighborhood from what I know," Two-bit said, but he was secretly glad that she was not from the West side. That made her more equal to him.

"Yeah, it's decent. So you are from the East side," she said, "I kind of guessed. I hear it's pretty rough there. You guys have gang fights and stuff." Then before Two-bit had a chance to say anything she added, "I'm not that scared of fights anyway. I know self-defense." Two-bit perked up.

"You mean…"

"Yeah," she interrupted, "I don't need a guy to protect me. I can take care of things myself."

"Trust me honey," he said with finality, "you need a guy or guys to protect you when you are outnumbered. It don't matter what kind of defense you know." but her knowing how to fight just made her even more attractive to him.

"I guess on your side of town that maybe true," she agreed hesitantly. She seemed to relax a bit and enjoy the conversation. The awkwardness was gone. And Two-bit took it as a good sign. He hoped she would warm up to him soon.

Then she looked right at him and asked "why is your nickname Two-bit?"

"'Cause," Two-bit replied with a laugh, "they say I got a big mouth. I always have something to say about everyone's business."

"It suits you well," she laughed too, "I've noticed in class you always have comments after anyone speaks."

"Why, thank you," he said, taking a last sip of his whisky, "would you like another drink?"

"I'll have a coke." Two-bit ordered a coke for Christina, but another whisky for himself. She gave him a sideways look, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," he changed the subject back to fighting, "did you ever have to use it?" he asked curiosity in his voice.

"What?"

"Your self- defense skills, did you have to fight or something?"

"No not yet." She shook her head, dipping her fries in ketchup.

"Anyway fightin' ain't the worst thing that could happen. It can even be fun at times." Two-bit said, lifting up his glass and giving his whisky a sniff.

Christina frowned, "what's the worst thing to you then?" He was thoughtful for a moment then said with finality, "going to the dentist." She burst into laughter – "What?"

"Yeah, I hate that stuff." He wrinkled his nose.

"That's really tough," she said through laughter.

"It's some shit I gotta tell ya. I'd rather have fights and rumbles any day. I had to go last month and it wasn't pretty."

"Anyway what's the worst thing for you?" he asked next, looking her right in the eyes. Now it was her turn to be thoughtful then she said, "It's to see something bad happen to someone you love and not be able to help them."

"Yeah that sucks." Two-bit agreed. Then he ordered another whisky and a beer. "Aren't you drinking a little too much?" Christina spoke up this time.

"Don'tya worry baby I can hold my liquor." he replied with a smirk.

He was looking directly at her, and she looked beautiful. He willed himself not to stare. He placed his hand on top on hers on the table. She smiled at him and didn't remove her hand.

"So besides fighting what do you like to do for fun?" she asked thoughtfully, meeting his gaze. He almost said that he liked watching Mickey Mouse, but caught himself in time. Also he thought it would be inappropriate to tell her about his trips downtown where he hung out in shady joints picking up girls. So he swallowed hard and said, "I like to ride my motorcycle,"

"That's pretty tough," she smiled, "my brother has a motorcycle, and I ride with him all the time." He couldn't resist saying, "I like a woman that enjoys a good motorcycle ride."

"What else besides that?" she asked leaning back in her chair and moving her empty plate aside.

"I like me a good football game, and I watch sports on TV." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who do you play football with? Are you on some sort of a team?"

"I play with my gang." He replied proudly.

"What?" her eyes widened, "you are in a gang?"

"That's right I am." She gave him an almost scared look.

"Don't worry we ain't dangerous." He added hastily noticing her reaction, "It's just six of my best buddies. We grew up together and all. They are like brothers to me."

"That must be nice," she said "I had two best friends. One died from overdose and one moved away." She was staring into the distance, remembering her friends.

"Sorry," Two-bit said quietly, "What about you? What a girl like you does for fun?"

"I paint," she replied almost shyly.

"Wow," he gave it a whistle. Art wasn't his thing. In fact he could hardly draw at all, but he could certainly respect someone who was into stuff like that. "I'm going out with an artist. That's tuff enough," he said staring at her the whole time.

"And I enjoy horseback riding." She added blushing a little under his stare, "I also really like music. I turn the records on and I paint"

"Yeah me too. I like me a good Elvis record anytime." Two-bit agreed.

"And I like camping," she finished up. "I go with my brothers all the time."

Two-bit was really impressed. He couldn't believe it that he was actually on a date with her. After pursuing her for so long he was losing hope and now he was on an actual date with her, and she was talking to him and seemed to enjoy his company.

At this moment the band started playing, and Two-bit noticed that the couple that was sitting at a table next to them went to the dance floor. He also noticed that the girl had only a coke, no alcohol. "Watch this," he winked at Christina. Then he leaned forward and poured some of his whisky into the girl's coke. Christina had a shocked expression on her face. "He can thank me later," Two-bit chuckled.

"I thought you said you are really mature for your age," Christina said.

"I also said I know how to have fun," he chuckled again. She raised her eyebrows – "you never said that."

"Well I'm sayin' it now," he grinned proud of what he just did. Then he said, "see that cop over there?" he pointed at a fat guy in a police uniform sitting at one of the tables.

"So?" she asked not sure where he was going with that.

"Now I'm really going to have some fun."

He called the waiter over and whispered something into his ear. The waiter nodded – "no problem sir."

"Watch this," Two-bit laughed. In about five minutes a few waiters came out. One of them had a plate with a piece of pie topped with whipped cream. They proceeded to the cop's table. They approached the table and put the plate with the pie in front of him. Then they started singing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." The expression on cop's face was priceless. Two-bit was beyond himself. He burst into laughter.

"Now do you see I know how to have fun?" he grinned at Cristina.

"Yeah, whatever you say." she replied, but in spite of herself she felt that Two-bit's mischievous behavior was somewhat attractive. She smiled at him. She had a beautiful smile. Two-bit caught himself staring again.

"Yeah," he said, "me and cops we go a long way. I've been arrested a few times."

"What for?" she asked.

"Stupid stuff. One time me and Sodapop were doing headstands in the town square and got arrested."

"What a weird nickname," she frowned.

"Oh no it's actually the guy's name. Anyway they get us to a police station and lock us in a cell. Guess what, we start doing headstands there in the cell. Then this fat cop asks me, he says Two-bit Matthews what are you going to do with your life? And I said join the circus." Two-bit laughed at his own joke.

"Then this other time we were really bored so we cut out a deer out of the cardboard life size, painted it and everything then tied a rope to both sides and put it on the road at night when this cop car was driving by. It was dark and he thought it was a real deer. So as he tries to pass by the deer, we pull the rope and the deer falls. So he gets out of the car thinkin' he hit a deer, right. You should've seen his face when he realized it was cardboard. He was furious. He managed to get a hold of us and we spent the night in a cell. It was so worth it though." He laughed. She couldn't help it, but laugh too. She was wondering vaguely what she got herself into. He was clearly a trouble maker, but that's what was attractive about him.

Two-bit was looking at Christina. He was trying to guess what she was thinking. He could only hope that he was scoring points.

"Anyway you want to dance?" he asked her next, getting up.

"Sure," she replied smiling. He took the last sip of his beer. They went to the dance floor. The band was really good. They were dancing really close, and Two-bit was really attracted to her. It took for him all his strength not to start putting his moves on her. He really wanted to kiss her and to stroke her beautiful hair. He saw that she was starting to like him and hoped for some action later on. The slow song came on. Tow-bit took Christina's hand and put his other hand on her waist. She didn't remove it. They started moving slowly to the music. Two-bit held his breath.

It was getting late, and Two-bit still wanted to go to the movies. He had a little too much to drink and was a little tipsy. He hoped to get some action while at the movies, and was eager to show Christina that making jokes was not his only talent. He really wanted to show her what a good kisser he was. Once she tries that, he thought, she wouldn't be able to resist him.

They danced for a little longer. Then the band took a break. "You want to catch a movie?" Two-bit said, trying to sound as casual as possible, not revealing his true intentions for going to the movies.

"That be nice," Christina said unsuspecting, walking back to her seat.

They went back to Two-bit's car. "Are you having fun so far?" Two-bit couldn't help, but ask her once in the car. She was silent for a moment.

"The truth is," she paused, "I'm having a terrible time," she said avoiding looking at him. Two-bit's heart fell.

"Got you," she laughed at him. Two-bit grinned at her. "Oh, c'mon admit it, you love me."

"Well, Two-bit Matthews," she said grinning too, "I am not going to lie, I've had a really nice time so far."

"I told you, you won't regret it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

They got to the drive-in and settled down. The movie was about an artist who was in love with a famous actress and how he tried to make her notice him among all her fans. How appropriate Two-bit thought.

After about ten minutes Two-bit stretched his arm and then placed it around Christina's shoulder. She didn't remove it. He took that as an invitation. He had a little too much to drink and his instincts took over. It was really hard to control himself. He started to put his moves on her. He turned towards her, placed his other arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer and started kissing her. She immediately shook his arm off and got out of his grasp. She looked furious.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled, getting up. Two-bit looked confused, what did he do wrong? He thought. "What's wrong baby? You said you liked the date so far, you said it yourself."

"What's wrong?" she yelled, "I don't do this kind of thing on a first date, who do you take me for?" Two-bit was silent a moment. He was genuinely confused. She liked everything she should like him kissing her. "What did I do wrong?" he repeated, "you are the first girl that ever said that to me."

"Well, I don't know what kind of sluts you are used to dating," she yelled, "but I sure as hell am not one of them." She moved away and fervently opened the car door and got out.

"I'm sorry Christina," he called after her, defeated, "let me at least give you a ride home."

"That won't be necessary." And with that she walked away.

Two-bit cursed himself for trying to put his moves on her. He was crushed. It took him so long to convince her to go out with him, and now all was ruined. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. He couldn't believe it. It was right there, right in front of him, she was actually starting to like him, and now it was over. Completely crushed and destroyed he started the car going home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is the next chapter. It's kind of short. Next one will be longer and more suspenseful. Anyway give it a read and let me know what you think.**

After Two-bit's and Christina's failed date the situation in the office was dreadful. They did not speak to each other at all. She had a pile of papers on her desk that needed to be filed, and she didn't know where they go but she would not ask Two- bit. She made all the photocopies herself. A couple of times she bumped into him in the hallway. She gave him an 'I don't notice you' look and went by. In class when he raised his hand she ignored him.

The walls in the office were pretty thin, and Two-bit could overhear Christina's phone conversations. One day he overheard her talking to some Michael character. "Hi Michael," she said, "thanks for calling," pause, "yes, thank you, I had a great time," she giggled, and Two-bit tensed up and tried to listen more intensely. "Yes, dinner sounds nice. I'll see you soon." So, she was seeing someone else Two-bit hung his head disappointed. Deep inside he still hoped that he could be with her some day.

It was late, and Two-bit was about to leave. All the instructors except for Christina left already. Suddenly the door opened and a guy walked in. He looked about twenty-three or twenty-four. He was dressed nicely, and Two-bit could tell he was from the rich side of town. He had brown hair neatly combed to the side and blue watery eyes that were staring at Two-bit at the moment. He didn't say anything and proceeded to take a seat in the main area. Two-bit cleared his throat – "can I help you sir?"

"No, I'm here to see Christina," the guy said, and there was an air about him like arrogance or something. It didn't escape Two-bit that he said Christina not Ms. Nelson. "Do you have an appointment?" Two-bit asked doggedly, looking through the calendar quickly to see if there was an appointment scheduled this late.

"No, it's not like that," the guy said, looking at his watch.

At this moment Christina poked her head from her office. "Hi Michael," she said, smiling widely and ignoring Two-bit completely. "I'll be a minute. I have a few things to finish up and then we can go." She went back to her office and closed the door. That's the Michael she's been talking to on the phone Two-bit realized and felt his adrenaline kick in. He wanted to punch the guy right there and then. He wondered bitterly if they'd kissed already. He felt repulsed.

So Two-bit was sitting at his desk whistling some tune. Then he proceeded to mop the floor. As he was mopping he made sure to kick Michael's legs with the mop.

"Excuse me," Michael said flustered.

"Oh, my hand slipped," Two-bit said through clenched teeth.

"Well, watch it next time, grease." Michael glared at him. Two-bit was wearing his blue jeans, converses and a black t-shirt. His hair was heavily greased. So the guy knew right away he was a greaser.

"Can I get a glass of water?" Michael asked in a few minutes. He was just saying that to emphasize that Two-bit was just a clerk and he was supposed to follow Michael's orders.

"Sure thing," Two-bit replied putting the mop aside and swallowing hard. He brought the glass of water, and Michael stretched his arm grab it. At this moment Two-bit released his grip on the glass, and it fell breaking into thousand shards, leaving Michael's pants wet. Two-bit could hardly keep from laughing.

"What a hell is your problem?" Michael's voce bellowed. At this moment Christina walked out of her office. "What a hell is going on?" she asked looking at all the glass on the floor. She looked and sounded furious. Michael started to get an idea who Two-bit was. "So is this the clown that you told me about?" he asked Christina, trying to cover his wet pants with his shirt and glaring at Two-bit. She nodded silently, her face turning slightly red.

"Oh, I see you told him, why don't you tell the whole world." Two-bit managed, frowning then added crudely "I bet a million bux he ain't a better kisser than I am, and look at his clothes I didn't think you are into that." Christina's face turned completely red.

"C'mon, you don't need this," Michael said taking Christina's hand and turning to walk out.

"You don't know _what_ she needs," Two-bit croaked and there was such seriousness in his voice and hatred and he was staring at Michael intensely as he said that and there was such despise in his eyes.

Michael was seething. "I know _what_ she needs in a way you never will," he spat at Two-bit, looking him straight in the eyes. That did it for Two-bit. He swung his arm and delivered a blow right into Michael's jaw. Michael stumbled and fell. A gasp escaped Christina's lips. It was good that all the other instructors were gone already or it would surely get Two-bit fired. At the moment though Two-bit didn't even care if he got fired for this. He hated Michael. Christina kneeled down and was helping Michael get up.

"A grease like you shouldn't even be here." Michael said through clenched teeth, "you are no EMT. You should just stay in the gutter where you belong." Christina looked up at Two-bit as Michael said that, and there was confusion in her eyes, like she was embarrassed by what Michael was saying and maybe she still liked Two-bit at least a little bit. Michael finally was able to get up, and him and Christina left, Christina turning around one last time to look at Two-bit before they left. Two-bit stayed to clean up the glass. He was as bummed out as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Two-bit's EMT course was almost over. Part of the course was a field trip to go on an actual call. Two-bit was supposed to go with two real EMTs. So here he was sitting with two EMTs waiting for a call. Finally the dispatcher called. It was a domestic violence call with the victim calling the ambulance. It was on Sutton Street, Two-bit's neighborhood. Two-bit was a little nervous. It was his first time going on an actual call. They piled up into the ambulance and went to answer the call.

"Remember you are there only to watch Matthews don't do anything stupid," one of the EMTs warned Two-bit.

"Ok, ok I got it Greg," Two-bit replied impatiently playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He was a little disappointed that he didn't get to do anything and was supposed to only watch the other EMTs.

They came up to the door, and Greg rang the bell - no answer then heavy footsteps like running, the woman opened the door in haste. Her face was bleeding and she had bruises all over her face and her arms.

"You fucking bitch," they heard a male voice in the background. The police was called also but they weren't there yet. The two EMTs and Two-bit pushed themselves inside. The guy ran into the room. He was tall with broad shoulders and big muscles. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his shirt was unbuttoned, his jeans were torn at the bottom. A man of this built could easily kill the poor woman. He appeared to be drunk as well. All of the sudden he pulled out the gun and pointed it at the EMTs. The woman became hysterical. He then grabbed her and pointed the gun at her temple.

"You better leave now or I blow her brains out," his voice bellowed through the room. The EMTs panicked and they looked like they had no idea what to do. One of them, whose name was Alex, was clearly in shock. He was just standing there frozen – "Please don't shoot," he mumbled under his breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The guy smirked at him – "get the fuck out right now."

"C'mon Matthews we better leave until the police arrives," Greg said in a panicked vice, almost whisper while turning around and starting to walk towards the door.

"I ain't going," Two-bit said quietly, but firmly, "by the time the cops get here he's gonna beat her to death," he added through clenched teeth locking his eyes on the guy's.

"C'mon Matthews," Greg sounded harsh.

"I ain't going," Two-bit repeated. His face was pale, but he was not moving.

"Suit yourself." Greg finally said angrily and left. Alex followed him, almost tiptoeing to the door.

"You better leave pal," the guy said in a threatening voice to Two-bit, pointing the gun one second at the woman and the other at Two-bit.

"You are going to put that gun down you scum, the cops will be here any minute," Two-bit said, trying to sound clam but his voice quivering slightly, "you better drop that gun right now." The guy only pressed the gun harder into the woman's temple and laughed in Two-bit's face. Then in one leap Two-bit was on the guy trying to grab the gun. The guy shoved the woman aside, then there was a loud bang and Two-bit felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Then he saw blood dripping from the wound. Disregarding that he jumped on the guy and squeezed the guy's hand. The gun fell down and Two-bit quickly grabbed it.

Then he ran up to the woman. She wasn't breathing. He checked for heart beat and there was none. The guy tried to jump on Two-bit from behind, but Two-bit pointed the gun at him. He needed to perform resuscitation right away or the woman would be gone. But he could not put the gun down because the guy would surely grab it. He mentally cursed Alex and Greg for leaving. What he did next was all a blur, and the wound in his stomach was hurting, but he found strength to go on. He pointed the gun at the guy's foot and pressed the trigger. The guy winced in pain and dropped on the floor like a ton of bricks.

Then Two-bit grabbed the defibrillator, the one you use to do the CPR on someone. He was glad that at least Greg and Alex didn't take that with them. Two-bit braced himself - this was the first time he was doing something like this and it was in such a serious situation. Here we go, he thought. He pressed the defibrillator against the woman's chest. Suddenly he felt heartbeat and the woman opened her eyes. She was staring helplessly at Two-bit then she noticed her husband in the corner. "Is he dead?" she asked Two-bit in shock.

"No ma'am, he'll be alright."

At this moment there was a harsh knock on the door. "Police open up," the voice said. The woman attempted to get up but failed. "Don't worry I'll get the door" Two-bit offered. He went to open the door and felt like he was going to pass out any minute. He quickly told the police what had happened and went to the ambulance where Greg and Alex were sitting, shame written all over their faces. "Hey, fancy meetin' ya here." Two-bit attempted to joke but passed out.

When he opened his eyes he was in a hospital room. His stomach was hurting under the gown. He looked at it - heavily bandaged, as the events of the previous night flooded his mind. The nurse walked in "how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I guess I'm fine, the stomach hurts a little."

"Well, we took the bullet out but the wound is pretty deep."

"How long I got to stay here?" Two-bit asked worriedly. He really hoped he would go home soon and besides he didn't o want to miss any of his EMT classes.

"We'll keep you here for a few days," the nurse said and then added "There are some people here to see you. Say they are your friends would you like to see them?" Two-bit nodded eagerly, he could use some company.

Pony followed by Johnny and the rest of the gang walked in. "Hey Two-bit are you feeling better? You were unconscious the whole night." Pony asked worriedly taking a seat on the edge of Two-bit's bed.

"I'm alright kid," Two-bit grinned and winked at Pony. He did not mention that his stomach was really hurting.

"They have an article about you in the paper." Pony said proudly. "The reporters talked to the police and to us last night." He showed the paper to Two-bit. The article was titled _Two-bit to the rescue_.

"So I'm famous," Two-bit gave it a whistle.

"Famous dumbass," Dally said through clenched teeth, giving Two-bit a meaningful look. "You got a death wish or something?"

"Dal," Two-bit gave him a meaningful look as well. "He was beating her to death. If I didn't do anything by the time the cops got there she would've been dead." "Between her being dead and you being dead I pick her." Dally said gruffly.

"Oh, c'mon Dal," Two-bit pleaded, sitting up in his bed and looking directly at Dallas "it ain't like that and you know it."

"Whatever," Dallas replied, taking out a cigarette "I'm going for a smoke." And with the he walked out of the room. The rest stayed a little longer talking to Two-bit, asking him about all the details of what had happened the night before.

"There is someone else here to see you," Pony said smiling. The guys knew the whole situation with Two-bit and Christina. He told them what happened, and they all agreed it was stupid trying to get some action on the very first date. The guys left, and Christina walked in. Two-bit didn't expect that at all. He looked anxiously at her as she walked in. She was clearly uneasy too, looking down and not saying anything.

"Hi," she finally managed, not meeting his gaze.

"Hi," Two-bit replied feeling partly angry and partly happy that she was visiting him.

"What you did, I mean it was very … brave." She was really scared after she heard what happened and she was glad he was ok.

"I guess I'm just a very brave guy," Two-bit replied sarcasm in his voice. But he couldn't really stay angry at her when all he wanted was to be with her.

There was an uncomfortable silence then she said sinking deeper into her seat and staring into distance, "I broke up with Michael." Two-bit perked up – "What Mr. soc wasn't good enough for ya?" He grinned at her not able to contain his joy over what she just said.

"He was just … um not what I was looking for," she said barely audibly.

Two-bit was silent for a moment, then he cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I should've never had that third drink," He said it very seriously. That was quite a speech for him since he was not usually the one to apologize especially about his drinking.

"I'm sorry too," Christina said getting up and walking up closer to Two-bit's bed, "I overreacted."

"Would you… um, maybe give it another chance?" he said trying to sound somewhat casual, but feeling his heart beating faster.

"I'm here am I not?" she looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"Is that … a yes?" Two-bit swallowed hard. She nodded giving him a weak smile. He couldn't contain his happiness and grinned from ear to ear. He grabbed her hand, "you won't regret it this time, I promise."

The nurse waked in saying that the visiting hours were over.

"I got to go, feel better" Christina said squeezing his palm. She left, and Two-bit fell asleep a happy smile still plastered on his lips.

That Friday Two-bit was discharged from the hospital. It was around 5 p.m. "Hi ma, I'm home," he yelled opening the door - no answer. He entered and stopped in shock and disbelief. The place was trashed. All the drawers and closets were opened all the clothes on the floor most of it torn. The lamp was broken, the mirrors were all broken the dishes in the kitchen were all broken. Two-bit's blood rushed to his temples. He was scared that his mom and sister were hurt. He sprinted to his mom's room. It was empty and trashed as well. Then he ran into his sister's room - same thing. In a panic, his hands trembling he dialed his mom's best friend's number to see if she knew anything. Luckily Two-bit's mom and sister were staying at her place. "Put my mom on the phone," Two-bit asked looking over the completely trashed room.

"Amanda and I - we went to the store and when we got back the place was trashed. We thought it would be better if we stayed here at Valerie's."

"Sure thing mom. It's good that you weren't home when it happened. I know who did it and he's gonna pay for what he did."

"Oh, Keith," his mom was almost crying, "please be careful."

"Don't worry about it ma," Two-bit said firmly, feeling a lump form in his throat, then he hung up. He had a plan formulating in his head. He was sure it was the guy from the other night. It wasn't hard to find out where Two-bit lived. All he had to do was ask around in bars or clubs and he could get Two-bit's address.

Next Two-bit called Darry and explained what had happened. In about an hour the 7 of them were leaving Darry's house to go get the guy who did this. Two-bit remembered where he lived. They had a baseball bat with them and their blades and Dally had a gun, but they were not planning on using it. They just wanted to beat him up and get the message across that if he messes with them again he sure will die.

They approached the house and pounded on the door. Soon they saw the guy trying to see through the window who it was. It was clear that he wasn't going to open the door. "We gotta bust the door open," Dally suggested. They did, and got inside. At the site of 7 big men (well Ponyboy and Johnny weren't that big) the guy looked really scared. He recognized Two-bit no doubt about it.

Upon seeing him Two-bit almost lost it, "you scum, you think you can just trash my house and that'll be the end of it. You see 7 of us, we are your worst nightmare," he said punching the guy in the stomach. The guy doubled over in pain. He didn't even try to defend himself since there were 7 of them and he had no chance. They weren't all beating on him though. They were not that cruel like socs, they didn't attack 7 against 1, but they were there to show the guy that if he tried to pull any other tricks he surely would find his death.

Two-bit and Dally were mostly the ones that were beating the guy. His nose was bleeding and his lip was busted. He also had a mark right around his eye. "You see this," Dally waved the gun in front of the guy's face."You try to mess with Two-bit here again you are going to hear from us. What are you going to do kill all 7 of us?" Dallas smirked. "So remember good, you do anything to Two-bit - you die. Next time it won't be just fists and baseball bats. You've been warned."

"Do you get that?" Two-bit yelled in guy's face.

"Yes," he whimpered. Two-bit continued delivering punches, he was really mad about what happened. Darry had to pull him off the guy. "C'mon Two-bit it's enough for today or you'll kill him."

After they were done, they went outside. Two-bit sat down on the front porch. He was breathing heavily and his face was pale. "Piece of shit," he said bitterly, wiping sweat off his forehead and adding all possible curse words to that.

"It's ok, Two-bit, buddy," Darry slapped him on the shoulder, "Calm down you showed him good. He ain't gonna mess with you no more."

"Sure thing Dar," Two-bit replied getting up and going towards the car.

A few weeks passed by. Two-bit and Christina went on a few dates. They went to a pool hall and dancing, to a concert and Two-bit took Christina on a motorcycle ride, which she really liked. Two-bit was a perfect gentleman the whole time and he tried not to drink when he was around her.

One day Two-bit took Christina out to the fair. They were going on rides and he won a big teddy bear for her. They were laughing a lot and had a really good time. Then they got on a Ferris wheel. Once they were on top - the whole town in their view from above, Two-bit turned to Christina a little awkwardly and said, "I really like you Christina Nelson may I… kiss you right now?" She blushed a little then smiled and looked him right in the eyes, "I really like you too Two-bit Matthews and yes you may." Two-bit took her hand and then leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Your lipstick tastes like sugar," he said when they pulled away. She giggled, and he grinned wiping his lips.


End file.
